The Traitor
by darkicefire
Summary: On his way to his death, Cromwell contemplates his relationship with Henry VIII; how he came to love the king and how he came to die for it. Slash King Henry VIII/ Thomas Cromwell
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first story in quite a while and my first Tudors story. I was originally going to write this as a oneshot but then I got inspiration for a longer story and I hope that I can complete it! There isn't enough of this pairing out there so I wanted to write this for my own sake and to inspire others to write this pairing!

Pairing: Henry VIII and Thomas Cromwell

Summary: On his way to his death, Cromwell contemplates his relationship with Henry VIII; how he came to love the king and how he came to die for it.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of the characters.

**The Traitor**

"Traitor! Boo! Hiss!" The roar of the angry crowd surrounded him as he was forced out of the tower gates into the summer sun.

Thomas Cromwell, the king's most faithful and loving servant, was being led to his execution.

As he was led to the scaffolding the crowd surrounded him and spit at him in their anger. He shielded his face as best as he could from their hateful actions.

"Traitor! Cut off his head! Kill the traitor!" were the yells of the angry crowd. They were out for blood, his blood.

Cromwell was forced up the stairs to the block, his knees shaking and threating to collapse.

Once he was up on the block, he was forced to his knees. Looking over into the crowd, he saw his son Gregory.

_Gregory, no. Leave, go home to your wife, your son! Do not stay here to watch me die a traitor's death._ Cromwell thought sadly to himself looking at his only son that he was about to leave an orphan.

As he knelt there, ready to deliver his last words, the last words that he would ever speak in his life, Thomas wondered idly if the king was watching.

_Has the king already forgotten me? Has he already replaced me in his heart with someone else?_

**Flashback **

Cromwell was at his desk working on writing new things for the king to sign. He had not been the king's secretary for long and was still getting used to working for him.

Henry VIII was not the easiest king to serve. He was known for his passionate personality and volatile temper, both of which Thomas had already bared witness to in the short time that he had served the king. Therefore, Thomas was still learning the art of being where he needed to be but not where he was not wanted.

The stoic secretary had come from humble beginnings and was not of noble blood. He was the son of a blacksmith and a simple woman from Putney. He had left Putney to become a mercenary and travel. While he had travelled, he built up a network of contacts and began to work under Wolsey.

It was thanks to his contact with Wolsey that he managed to re-enter Parliament and thus become acquainted with the king and come to be in his service.

Since Thomas had been the secretary, he had seen little of the king other than when the king came to him about matters regarding his divorce from Catherine of Aragon. The king was anxious and impatient to see this divorce go through.

Thomas had heard rumors that the king's mistress and intended second wife, Lady Anne Boleyn, was trying to convince King Henry to break with the Church of Rome and the Pope and to form his own church in which he would be the supreme head. She was hoping that by doing this, the king could therefore grant his own annulment and then they would be married.

Although he kept it secret as best as he could, Cromwell was himself an avid reformer. After hearing these rumors, Cromwell was trying his best to delay working with Rome in order for the king to better consider the Lady Anne's argument for the creation of the Church of England.

_Slam_ _Stomp Stomp Stomp_

Setting his quill down, Thomas stood to prepare for the arrival of his majesty the king.

Sure enough, Henry walked into the room. Thomas bowed low, "Majesty" he said respectfully.

Henry grunted and walked over to him. "How are the arrangements for my divorce coming? Have you written up the new petition for Rome?"

Thomas bowed his head and handed the paper he had just been working on to the king. "All that it needs is your Majesty's signature and it shall be ready to be delivered to the Pope."

Henry nodded, pleased with the work his secretary had done. "Mmm very good Master Cromwell. For your good and loyal service to me, I am appointing you to the Privy Council. You will also supervise my legal and parliamentary affairs. No one else seems to get anything done and you have demonstrated that you do."

Cromwell bowed low. "Majesty you do me a great honor."

Henry acknowledged this with a grunt. "Now do me a great honor and get me my divorce. It would be a great shame to hear that my generosity was wasted in promoting you."

Finishing reading the document to be sent to the pope, the king signed it. Thomas bowed low. "Your Majesty." The king turned and left the study.

**A Few Weeks Later**

The document had been sent to the pope and had been rejected. Henry still did not have his divorce.

Since the king received the news that he still did not have his divorce, everyone in the palace had been on edge.

Henry and Anne had not been seen together in quite some time. Anne was angry that she was still not able to marry the king and Henry was angry that he still did not have his divorce and that Anne was angry with him.

All of the king's servants and council members had been on edge as well. When the king was unhappy, things did not tend to go well for the rest of them.

"Cromwell!" Thomas quickly stood up from what he had been doing. "Majesty" he said as he bowed low.

Henry stormed over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic. He slammed his secretary and counselor into the wall.

Thomas tried not to flinch as the king's face got dangerously close to his, the blue-green eyes flaring with anger.

"You ignorant knave! You promised me that this would convince the pope to grant me my annulment. Not only did you not get me the annulment, but I am no closer to it then I was before you arrived. You have done nothing for me and I have given you everything!" Cromwell could feel the hot, angry breath of the king on his neck, his face inching closer to Cromwell's every second.

"Majesty I…" Henry cut him off. "You what? What Master Cromwell? How dare you try and speak to me! You do not deserve to speak to me! After all that you have done to me, I should make you a head shorter!" Thomas bowed his head and said no more.

The king dropped him and turned his back on him in frustration, one hand coming up to run through his hair. Thomas took this opportunity to regain his lost breath.

Henry turned back around to face his advisor. Having spent his pent up anger, he collapsed into a chair. Cromwell sat down as well.

"What am I to do, Master Cromwell? Anne is angry with me for something that is not my fault, the pope will not agree to annul my marriage, and I am still married to Catherine." Henry put his head in his hands in a rare moment of weakness.

Cromwell sat there, waiting for the king to acknowledge him again.

Henry lifted his head to look at his secretary. He stood up again and walked over to Cromwell.

Thomas stood up quickly and bowed his head to the king. Henry once again grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the same wall. Preparing to be yelled at once more, Thomas steeled himself to receive the blow of the king's fierce temper.

However, he was not expecting what came next.

The king's lips met his in a fiery kiss filled with anger and lust. Henry pushed his secretary and advisor against the wall hard as he attacked his mouth angrily and wantonly.

When Henry pulled back, Thomas stood there stunned for a moment, wondering where that had come from.

Henry whispered in Thomas' ear huskily "Anne has not been letting me see her for sometime now and I have promised her that I would take no other mistress. Since I have been alone I have found my carnal desires to be…unfulfilled. Since it is your fault that she is angry with my, Master Cromwell, I think that it is time that you learned a little lesson."

Henry grabbed Cromwell and moved him so he was bent over his desk. Cromwell was nervous. He knew what the king was going to do to teach him a lesson. Thomas was trying to keep his breathing calm. He knew that the king was going to do what he wanted and then he would leave and it would all be over.

Henry unbuttoned Thomas' tunic and took it off of him. Soon it was followed by the loose shirt Thomas wore underneath. Next, Henry removed Cromwell's breeches.

It was not long before Thomas was standing in front of the king completely naked and bent over his desk.

He heard the king undoing the ties on his own breeches and felt the king's hard member pressing up against his butt. He knew this would hurt, there was no doubt in his mind. If Henry was this angry, he would not be gentle on Thomas.

No sooner had he thought that then the king thrust himself hard into Thomas' tight hole without warning. Thomas bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out as the king buried himself up to the hilt in his butt.

In all his years living with an abusive father and as a mercenary, Thomas had never experienced this kind of pain. It felt as if he was being ripped in two. He tasted blood in his mouth and realized that he had bitten down on his lip so hard that he had drawn blood.

He heard the king groan. "Ah Thomas you are so fucking tight" Henry whispered into his secretary's ear.

Soon, the king started to move. To Thomas' surprise, it was slow to start with. He figured that the king needed to get used to having his cock inside such a tight hole. Thomas closed his eyes and endured.

To his surprise and dismay, his own cock began to grow hard from the intense pleasure that he was feeling that mixed in with the pain.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah" Thomas could hear the rhythmic grunts of Henry in his ear as the king began to move faster and faster, pounding Cromwell's ass in a rhythmic motion.

As hard as he tried to suppress his moans, Cromwell accidentally let one slip. "Oh your majesty" he moaned out. He had hoped that the king had not caught that.

He heard Henry snort slightly out of laughter. "Dear Thomas, are you enjoying this?"

Thomas fought with all his might against the feeling of pleasure and the urge to moan again. However, when the king reached around and grabbed Thomas' own throbbing member, he found it impossible to resist the moan of pleasure that came to his lips. "Ahhhh yes majesty" he moaned out.

Henry smirked at the sight of his proud and stoic secretary writhing beneath him like a little whore. He began to stroke Thomas' dick in time with his thrusts into his tight ass.

Soon, both men's grunts and moans were filling the room as they lost themselves to the pleasure of their sinful act.

Thomas' soft grunts were swallowed when the king grabbed his secretary's body and brought it up off of the desk and close to his chest, reaching around to kiss the other man's lips.

Cromwell moaned into the kiss as the king parted his lips with his tongue and they battled for dominance which the king easily won.

Henry continued to thrust into Cromwell as he stoked Cromwell's dick still. Thomas moaned as he bucked his hips into the king's hand.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Henry reached around and bit Thomas' lip and removed his hand from his cock.

Thomas gave a small groan of displeasure to which Henry responded by slapping his secretary's ass. Henry gave a slight laugh "No, no dear Thomas. You are not allowed to cum just yet."

With a triumphant smirk, the king continued to fuck Thomas.

"Ah, ah, ah I'm going to cum" panted Henry into Thomas' ear. He finally reached back around to continue to stoke Thomas' dick. Thomas' breath came out in short pants as he bucked his hips against Henry's hand again, trying desperately to reach the climax that he had been trying to reach for so long.

Henry felt Thomas buck against his hand impatiently. With a few more thrusts and a few more jerks of his hand, Henry finished Thomas off as his secretary exploded into his hand.

Not long after, Henry groaned as he came hard, spilling his hot seed deep inside Thomas' body.

The king collapsed against Thomas' back, both men resting awhile after their passionate liaison.

Thomas had never experienced anything like that before. He had had a wife, Elizabeth, whom he had loved and who had borne him three children, one of which lived into adulthood. But Elizabeth had died leaving Cromwell alone.

He had never thought that he would experience the love of another person again, especially not from the King of England.

Thomas felt the king shift and pull out. Henry licked Thomas' seed off of his hand before doing up his breeches.

Standing up from his position bent over the desk, Cromwell looked into Henry's deep blue-green eyes. He knew that the king was going to leave now and that this would probably be a onetime thing.

Wiping his sweaty brow, Henry turned to leave. Cromwell bowed low once again, "your majesty."

Then, surprising them both, Henry turned back around, coming up to Thomas and catching his lips once more in a fiery kiss that took both of their breathes away.

Staggering back into his desk, Thomas felt his knees get weak and not just from the searing pain in his lower back and butt. Once again, Henry turned to leave. Before he left though, he turned back to Thomas.

"Come to my chambers tonight after supper Master Cromwell and do not be late. I do not tolerate lateness." Cromwell bowed his head acknowledging the request. "Majesty." And with that, the king was gone.

Slowing moving to collect his clothing and redress, Thomas thought about what had just happened and how he had enjoyed it.

He made his way back to his chair, cringing slightly at the pain. It hurt but was nothing compared to some of the wounds he had had from fighting.

Thomas began to return to his work, looking for something to occupy his mind with until it was time to visit his king once again.

A/N: Wow! That chapter turned out to be much longer than I had intended to make it! I hope that you all enjoyed. Review please! Good reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated! Thanks!


	2. The Admission

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I quite like this story actually. It makes me happy so I'll keep writing it.

Pairing: Henry VIII and Thomas Cromwell

Summary: On his way to his death, Cromwell contemplates his relationship with Henry VIII; how he came to love the king and how he came to die for it.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: As much as I may wish, I do not and will not own the Tudors and that will be ok.

Warning! Explicit SLASH! That means hot guy on guy action! If you don't like, don't read!

**Chapter 2: When a King loves his Secretary**

Cromwell wiped his face carefully as he finished up his supper in his study. He knew that as soon as he was done, he was expected in the king's private chambers.

Thomas touched his lips as he reflected on what had happened earlier. The king, King Henry VIII, had kissed him before taking him on his desk in the very room that he was sitting in this moment.

Thinking on what had happened, Thomas was quick to finish up the rest of his meal and hasten to his king's chambers.

Henry lay in his private chambers. _Where is that no good secretary of mine? That insolent knave!_ Henry growled as he felt his hard member. Just the thought of his secretary and advisor bent over his desk was enough for him to get off on.

The thought of that man caused a growl to ripple out of the king's throat. He was torn between his hate of that man and his incredible want to control and possess him. He yearned to put some emotion on Cromwell's stoic face, be it love or pain.

The thought of watching Cromwell's face contort in that mixture of pleasure and pain again made Henry smile. He could not wait to have his secretary writhing beneath him as he showed the other man the true power of the English monarchy.

The king was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door followed by the entrance of his groom.

The king acknowledged the man with a slight nod of his head.

"Your majesty", the groom bowed, "Master Cromwell is in your study."

Waving his hand, Henry dismissed the man. His groom bowed low and left. A few seconds later, Cromwell appeared in the door. His secretary had a delicious faint blush on his cheeks as he bowed low. "Majesty" he said in his deep voice.

Henry grunted and nodded for the other man to come over to the bed. Cromwell walked to the bed, his standard leather dossier clutched tightly in his hand. That dossier was like a security blanket for the man. It was like if he carried that dossier, no one could question that Cromwell had a purpose.

At that thought, Henry smiled to himself and gave a soft chuckle. "Majesty? You sent for me" Cromwell said slightly apprehensively. He knew from experience that pressing yourself upon the king did not always go so well.

However, considering he had no desire to be here, Thomas figured that the faster he could do whatever his king wanted, the faster he could retreat back to the safety of his study and continue his work on the king's divorce.

A flash of anger and lust passed through the king's bright blue-green eyes. Cromwell's brown eyes widened slightly out of nervousness.

Henry smirked at the sight of Cromwell's nervousness. He could see the slight traces of nervousness in Thomas' eyes, the sweat beginning to bead on his forehead and trickle down his neck.

The king could not wait to the delicious taste of his nervous secretary in his mouth. Henry licked his lips in anticipation.

Thomas' eyes darted to the king's lips, noticing that Henry licked his lips predatorily. Cromwell gulped slightly. All of a sudden, his trademark high collar felt just a bit too tight, the room a bit too warm.

"Master Cromwell, if you would come just a bit closer." Henry smirked at the small reaction his words got from his secretary. Not many people would be able to see the small reactions Cromwell gave, but the king had been watching his secretary long enough that he knew all of his reactions.

Cromwell bowed and moved a bit closer. "Now Master Cromwell, what is in your dossier? What do you have for me this evening?"

"Majesty, I have the final copies of your last petition to the council of cardinals who are meeting to formally decide your majesty's great dilemma."

Henry nodded distractedly. He knew his loyal secretary would have brought something in the hopes of distracting his king. No such luck. The king knew what he wanted and he would have what he wanted, whether Cromwell wanted it or not.

"Mmmm, very good, Master Cromwell. Now, on to more important matters." Henry stood up and walked toward his secretary like a wild animal stalking its prey.

Cromwell gulped, "Majesty?" Henry smiled and captured his secretary's lips in a passionate kiss, effectively shutting the other man up. Henry pulled back from the older man and grinned predatorily.

"My dear Thomas, I believe that your tongue could be put too much better use elsewhere." With that, the king kissed Thomas again and as their tongue met and the other man began to respond, Henry knew he had made the right choice.

Teeth clashed and tongues battled, Thomas giving in to the king's desires like a loyal servant. When Henry pulled back, Thomas gave a little noise of impatience.

Smirking, Henry took a look at Cromwell's face. His secretary's lips were bruised from the kiss and his mask was finally breaking. Thomas' face was beginning to show signs of pleasure marred still by signs of fear. _Perfect_, thought Henry, he had the older man right where he wanted him.

Circling Thomas, Henry came behind him and locked the other man in his grip, placing one arm around his neck. Cromwell tried to turn around and, smirking, he allowed Thomas to turn around in his arms.

Thomas turned around and looked down into the king's eyes. His king truly was beautiful and Thomas had never wondered why he got so many women. There was no mystery. Not only was the king beautiful and terrifying, but he was one of the most powerful people on earth. Any woman would be lucky to be bedded by the king of England. And here he was, a simple man from Putney, the king's advisor and secretary, about to be bedded for the second time by King Henry VIII.

Thomas was forced from his thoughts by the king kissing him again, forcing his tongue into Thomas' mouth, almost bruising in its force. Trying desperately to remain in control, Cromwell tried to force down the moan building up in his throat.

The king broke away in frustration, deciding that if he was not able to make Thomas moan from his kissing, then he'd do it other ways.

Henry moved to Thomas' pale neck, nipping and sucking at the pale flesh, leaving a trail of purple bruises down the unmarred skin. Henry forced open the high collar in order to gain access to the rest of his secretary's neck.

Pushing Cromwell down on the bed, Henry continued his ministrations. He ripped open Thomas' black tunic and made short work of his shirt underneath.

Moving back for a second, Henry marveled at the soft, pale skin of his secretary. It was much like the skin of a maiden, except for the hard muscle that twitched eagerly beneath his hands as he ran them down Thomas' stomach to the trail of hair that led down to his nether regions.

Henry also noticed the many scars that decorated the other man's skin. The king figured that these scars were from Cromwell's days as a mercenary. As he leaned down to trail his tongue over the many scars, Henry wondered idly why Thomas had not joined his army. He was sure that if the man had been a paid warrior, he would have made an excellent soldier.

A shudder rippled through Thomas and effectively brought Henry out of his thoughts and back to the matter at hand, torturing his secretary.

Henry looked into Thomas' face and finally saw that his mask had broken and fallen off. Thomas had his eyes closed in pleasure and fear. His mouth was open and he was taking shallow, fast breaths. Smirking, Henry pulled off his own tunic and undershirt before bending down to continue his work.

He licked a trail down to where Cromwell's breeches began. Henry nipped at the soft flesh on Thomas' hips, making sure to leave marks where he had been. He wanted to make sure his secretary knew just who he belonged to.

Soon, Thomas felt the king unlacing his breeches and pulling them off along with his boots. He was now completely naked for his king to play with. He opened his eyes and saw that Henry had taken his own breeches off as well, leaving both men totally exposed to each other.

Thomas saw the king's erection and felt his own erection growing harder at the sight. He groaned aloud.

Henry smirked and leaned back down, capturing Thomas' lips in a kiss and grinding their erections together; causing a delicious amount of friction that caused both men to gasp.

Finally, the king flipped Thomas over onto his stomach. Henry leaned down and placed his tongue between Thomas' shoulder blades. He felt the other man tense beneath him.

Henry trailed his tongue possessively down Thomas' spine to his lower back. He kissed his lower back before biting it and causing the other man to cry out as he drew blood.

Henry lapped the blood up before moving down to Thomas' firm butt. He placed one finger in, finding the hole that he had been searching for. Henry placed his finger in Thomas' hole, stretching the tight opening before putting a second finger in, moving the digits around and making scissoring motions.

He heard Thomas gasp in pain at the intrusions and decided that he did not really need to wait until the other man was entirely comfortable.

Henry removed his fingers and slid his hard member into the tight opening, groaning as the tightness and warmth encircled his dick. Thomas bit his lip again to keep from crying out, feeling the wound from earlier that day reopen and begin to bleed again.

Reaching a hand down, Henry turned Thomas' head slightly so he could see his face. "My dear Thomas, why are you trying to prevent your natural reaction? I thought you were much smarter than this." Smirking, Henry leaned down and captured Thomas' lips in a kiss, tasting the blood.

"Cry out, let your guard down. Cry out like a maiden for me."

Thomas shook his head. "Majesty" he said in a way that told Henry that he was going to defy him without actually saying it.

Growling, Henry wrapped a hand around Cromwell's throat and leaned down to whisper viciously in his ear, "You will cry out like a maiden or I might decide to make it so you can no longer cry." To illustrate his point, Henry tightened the hold that he had on Thomas' throat.

Thomas nodded his consent and felt the hands retract. "Yes…Majesty" Thomas panted out, trying desperately to catch his breath. Satisfied, Henry went back to what he had been doing before.

He began to move in and out of Thomas, thrusting roughly. Thomas cried out in pain and pleasure. The king smirked and continued his thrusting, angling to hit that particular spot of nerves.

He knew that he had found what he had been aiming for when he felt the body of the other man shudder and he let out a cry that was unlike anything Henry had ever heard. It was an intense cry of pleasure and surrender. Henry knew that he had indeed won. Cromwell's defenses were broken and he was at the total mercy of his king.

The proud man underneath him was broken and that itself was enough to encourage Henry to go faster. Henry's thrusts became more violent as Thomas' cries became more urgent.

Thomas bucked his hips back to meet Henry's, his member weeping with pre-cum. He reached down and began to stroke his own member, hoping to gain release from his painfully hard erection.

Noticing that Cromwell was desperately trying to get himself off, Henry smirked and moved his hand down to replace Thomas' hand on his member. Thomas moaned and moved his hand to better allow the king access.

Henry matched his strokes on Thomas' dick with his thrusts in his ass. Their moans and grunts were all the filled the room. Sweat trickled down Henry's back as he continued to thrust into Thomas' hot, tight ass.

Henry felt Thomas shudder and release his hot seed into his hand. With a few more thrusts, Henry released himself into Thomas' cavity.

Henry groaned with the force of his release. The thoughts of Anne never gave him this good of a release and in his time with Catherine, he had never experienced a release like this.

Henry pulled out and collapsed next to Thomas, wiping his hand on a cloth next to his bed. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

How could one man make a king feel this way? In all the time Henry had spent in all of his mistresses, he had never had a release like that and had never felt like this after his carnal desires had been fulfilled. Henry VIII, king of England, Ireland, and France, had never felt like cuddling or being sweet to his lovers after sex.

Sighing to himself, Henry closed his eyes. He felt Thomas trembling next to him, both from the force of his release and their acts in general, and from the fact that Henry had broken his mask and forced his true feelings and nature out into the open. He had left his stoic and hard secretary naked, without his unemotional mask to hide him.

Going against everything he ever did and doing something totally uncharacteristic for the young king, Henry reached over and took the older man in a hug, gently kissing his shoulder.

When Thomas felt the arms encircle his waist and tighten, he was confused. Twice today he had been bedded, quite roughly, by the king of England, and here he was being held by the king.

"Majesty?" Cromwell asked apprehensively, unsure of what the king was intending. The king only nodded and rested his head against the other man's, sighing into Cromwell's ear.

"Yes, dear Thomas?" The king sounded annoyed. Thomas wondered why Henry wouldn't let him go.

Thomas decided it was prudent now to just stay silent. Resting uncertainly into the king's embrace, Thomas stayed silent and tried to relax his breathing.

He felt the king trailing kisses along his spine and shoulders before resting his head on Thomas' shoulder. It wasn't long before Thomas heard the king's breathing even out and become shallow and realized that the king was asleep. Despite trying hard to keep his eyes open, Thomas finally gave in and allowed sleep to claim him.

**A Few Hours Later**

Thomas was awakened in the middle of the night by the lack of warmth next to him. He opened his eyes and saw the king standing by the window, staring out into the blackness of the night.

"Majesty?" Thomas called meekly. He could never know what was in his king's mind and he hoped that it was not something to do with him.

"Get out" he heard whispered softly.

"Pardon, Majesty?" He tried to ask what his king had said as gently as possible without angering Henry further. He knew the king was angry.

"Get. Out!" Henry yelled this time. "Get out Cromwell!" The king yelled again angrily.

Thomas quickly stood up and dressed before gathering his dossier. The king was still standing in the window.

Thomas quickly left the room before Henry decided to take out his anger in a physical way. Leaving the king's chambers, Cromwell hurried back to his own private chambers, knowing the rumors that might come about if he were to be caught out of bed this time of night.

Once he had reached the safety of his private chambers, Thomas' groom lit a candle and left. Thomas sat down heavily in a chair, tossing his precious dossier to the side.

His king was as changeable as a young maid, blowing hot one minute and cold the next. Thomas knew it had been dangerous for him before if the king had blown cold but now that he was involved in this kind of relationship with his king, who knew what his fate might be if the king grew tired of him.

He stood up and grabbed his dossier. Flipping through his papers, Thomas grew angry and threw his dossier at the wall. He felt his heart and felt how fast it was beating.

His king had torn his defenses down, left him bare and with nothing and after all of that, Henry had thrown him out like another one of his mistresses. Thomas was normally calm and rational but when it came to his king, he had begun to lose his cool.

He sat down and placed his head in his hands. "No, this was not how it was supposed to go. I cannot fall in love with a king. That…that, Thomas, is just madness."

Standing up, Thomas felt his heart beat fast with the admission he had just made. He loved his king more than a loyal servant should. With that thought, Thomas decided to forsake bed and go back to work, hoping that some hard work would clear his head and help him to forget everything that he had been through that day.

Sitting down at his desk in his study, Thomas lit a candle and cleared some space before returning to the one sure thing in his life anymore, his work.

A/N: Yay! Second chapter done! I usually don't update this fast but I'm really enjoying writing this story. I apologize if Henry and Thomas got a little OOC towards the end there but it fit with what I was writing and I tried to get them back on track at the end there. With how much I enjoy writing this story, I'll hopefully update at least once more before I go back to school. Don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	3. No Turning Back Now

A/N: Third chapter already! School is about to start again which means slower updates. Awww! So this is why I am updating one last time quickly. Then, I am afraid that the updates might become few and far between but I will try to update as much as possible. Also, thank you to my reviewers! You guys helped inspire me to write this chapter!

Pairing: Henry VIII and Thomas Cromwell

Summary: On his way to his death, Cromwell contemplates his relationship with Henry VIII; how he came to love the king and how he came to die for it.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: As much as I may wish, I do not and will not own the Tudors and that will be ok.

Warning! Explicit SLASH! That means hot guy on guy action! If you don't like, don't read!

**Chapter 3: No turning back now**

Henry sat staring out at his court. He was angry that he could not focus. He was angry that Anne still was not speaking to him. He was angry that the pope still had not given him his divorce. But, more than anything else, he was angry that he could not get his secretary out of his mind.

Images of their sinful acts played through his mind on a loop. It was making it nearly impossible to get anything done.

Knowing what he needed to do, Henry set off to write a letter to Anne to convince her to return to court from Heaver and give him what he desired. One look at Anne would set him right again.

Walking with a renewed hope, the king returned to his chambers to get to work on his letter to his one, true love and to make the thoughts of his secretary leave his head once and for all.

However, he had not been in his chambers more than a minute before his groom appeared.

Bowing low, the man politely gained the king's attention. "Majesty, Master Cromwell requests an audience."

The king waved his hand, signaling to the groom that the audience was granted. The groom bowed low and back away before turning and leaving the room to show Cromwell in.

It was not more than a moment before Henry heard the familiar click of boots on the floor. He did not even turn to look at the man once he heard the steps come to a stop.

"Ah, Master Cromwell" he said without even turning to face the one who had intruded in his mind and on his privacy.

"Majesty", Thomas said while bowing low, "I have brought good news regarding your great matter. The pope has assigned Cardinal Compaggio to be his official legate and travel to London to decide once and for all the matter that your majesty holds most dear."

Henry's ears perked up as well as his mood. "That is very good news indeed Master Cromwell. I am pleased."

Thomas bowed low. "Thank you, your majesty. You do me a great honor with your compliments."

Standing up, the king moved around his secretary, taking in everything that was a part of this man. His stoic countenance that was so easily broken in a moment of passion, his curly hair that would be so perfect to pull as that perfect mouth closed around his huge cock, that hard body honed by years as a mercenary that looked perfect writhing beneath him like a little maid.

Licking his lips, Henry grabbed his secretary by the neck. He felt Cromwell gulp nervously.

"Master Cromwell, I think that you and I need to have a little talk."

"About what, majesty?" Cromwell said nervously. Angrily, the king tightened his grip on Cromwell's neck. He threw the other man against the wall.

"I did not give you permission to speak, you insolent knave" Henry said in a dangerously even voice. "Your insolence never fails to amaze me, Master Cromwell."

Cromwell tried hard to keep his breathing even. He knew that he was larger and stronger than the king but it would be foolish to try to out maneuver the man because it would only end on the scaffold, Cromwell's head in a basket.

Not to mention, Cromwell was also in love with the passionate and immature king.

The king tightened his hold, bringing Thomas back into reality. "I am very disappointed in you Thomas. Very" and as if to emphasize his point, Henry tightened his hold on Thomas' neck.

Thomas began to gasp for air and the king smirked. "I know how weak you are Thomas. I have seen it" Henry leaned down and licked the shell of Thomas' ear. He felt the other man tremble slightly and knew that all of his work with his stoic secretary had worked. He had totally broken him.

Thomas could hardly keep his mask up this time. Henry had broken it, smashed it on the floor and left him bare for the entire world to see.

The king smirked and took Thomas' leather dossier and threw it across the room. Cromwell looked pained now that his dossier was out of his hands.

Henry yearned to replace that look of pain with a look of pleasure that only he could produce in another person.

Feeling his breeches grow tight, Henry growled and violently ripped Cromwell's tunic from his body. The tunic fell to pieces from the force and Cromwell was left in an undershirt and his boots and breeches.

Henry was impatient and made short work of the undershirt as well. He ripped the undershirt off with the same force that he had used to rip the tunic.

For the first time since the king had started messing with his secretary, Henry stepped back and took good, long look at the body of the other man.

Cromwell was fit, there was no denying that. His body was hardened with muscle. Looking further, Henry's eyes returned to the many scars that marred the flesh. He had seen them last time they had been together but he had not really looked.

Now that he looked at the scars, Henry saw how many there really were. He felt a slight twinge. He felt like he needed to protect this man. Shaking the feeling off, Henry continued what he was doing.

Henry pulled the leather boots off quickly before turning to the breeches. He undid the ties that contained what he was looking for.

Releasing Thomas' hard member from the restricting fabric, Henry smirked as he refrained from touching it to torture the other man.

Thomas gulped. He knew what was about to happen. The king was going to torture him again like he had so many times. He was playing with the feelings that he did not know Thomas had. The love and loyalty that Thomas had for the king would not let him leave or do anything to prevent the other man from mounting him again and treating like another one of his mistresses.

All Thomas yearned for was to be truly loved by the other man. He knew though, that as much as he wanted to say no, he knew he would in fact, give in to Henry once again and allow him to do what he wanted. So great was the love that he bore for his majesty, that Cromwell would do anything.

Henry pushed the now naked Cromwell back towards his bed. Realizing that he would not be able to contain himself long enough, Henry decided that he could settle for the floor in order to get down to business faster.

Thomas felt himself falling and soon was on the floor, a sexually charged king on top of him. Henry ripped his own tunic off and noticed as Thomas stared at his chest in fascination.

Henry smirked. "You may touch it, my dear Thomas."

Thomas reached a tentative hand up to touch the king's flawless beauty. His chest was well muscled and tanned and had only a few scars, unlike his own pale, scarred chest.

Suddenly feeling ashamed, but careful to hide it, Thomas pulled his hand back. Henry growled angrily. He grabbed Thomas' hand and pulled it back to his chest. "You will touch it, my dear Thomas" said Henry through tight teeth.

Thomas felt his hand being pulled back and placed over the king's nipple. He heard Henry draw in a sharp breath under his touch, the sensitive skin contracting under his touch.

Thomas ran his fingers over the soft bump, feeling every shudder that ran through the king's body.

Throwing his head back in surprise, Henry showed his gratitude for his secretary's ministrations. Feeling encouraged to go further, Thomas decided that, if the king had already broken his stoic countenance, then Thomas would do things that he normally would never have dared to even think about. He would give in to his love and desires for the king and give the other man what he wanted.

Moving from under him, Thomas used his greater strength to flip their positions so that he was on top of the king.

Henry gasped in surprise as he was moved from his dominant position on top to the position of a maid. He growled when he looked up at Thomas who was now on top of him.

Thomas shushed Henry by moving down and removing Henry's breeches, exposing the hard flesh beneath. Bending down, Thomas took the king's entire length into his mouth, feeling Henry's body tense beneath him as the king got used to the hot, moist cavern of Cromwell's mouth.

He waited a minute for Henry to get used to what was happening before he began to suck.

Henry gasped as his secretary went down on him, alternating between licking the tip of his dick and taking the entire thing into his mouth and sucking it.

Henry felt a dangerous thought worming its way into his mind. _He is better than any of my mistresses._ Gulping at the thought, Henry let another even more dangerous thought crawling in to settle next to the previous thought. _He is better at this than Anne._

With that sinful thought nestling its self into his head and taking hold of everything that was him, Henry let himself go into Thomas' mouth, the force of his ejaculation rocking him like he had never felt before.

Thomas focused on swallowing all of the cum that flowed out of his king's member. Finally feeling that it was finished, Thomas sat back and sucked in greedy breathes. However, he did not get a chance to breath for long before Henry had flipped their positions once again and began to greedily claim his mouth.

Probing the mouth of his secretary, Henry could taste his essence still on the other man's tongue. This only served to make the king more anxious to spill his essence into other parts of this man.

Henry broke the kiss and flipped Cromwell over. He hooked his hands under Thomas' hips and pulled them towards him. Getting onto his knees, Henry penetrated Thomas' ass hard without any preparation.

Feeling that familiar mix of pleasure and pain, Thomas cried out as the king penetrated him over and over again. Thomas felt the king's hard length pushing inside his soft flesh.

Moaning out, Thomas took it like the maid that he knew Henry wanted him to be. Henry smirked because he knew that he had turned Thomas into the perfect play thing. He was broken in to Henry's liking, his whole stretched to just the right dimensions to fit Henry's cock.

Plunging deeper into the warm fires of hell, Henry felt himself falling deeper into the clutches of his sin. Sodomy was a crime so horrible that it was punishable by death. Everyone knew this and yet, here he was, the man who agreed to the law committing sodomy with the man who wrote the law.

He felt Thomas' hole tightening around his dick, the sign that the other man was unbearably close.

Reaching around, Henry found the heated flesh of Thomas' hard member. The king began to stroke Thomas in tandem with his own thrusts.

Thomas groaned and gave in to the sinful touch of his king. It was not long before Thomas came, spurting his own seed all over the hand of the king. With a few more thrusts, Henry came as well, spurting his seed into the hot cavern of Thomas' body.

Henry pulled out, releasing Thomas' hips and noticing that he had grabbed so tightly, he had left purple bruises on the slim hips of his secretary.

Upon closer examination, Henry saw that he had also left matching bruises on Thomas' pale neck.

Henry kissed Thomas' shoulder. "My dear Thomas, we must move to the bed."

Thomas stood up slowly and followed the king to his plush bed. He waited for the king to climb in first.

Standing apprehensively next to the bed, Thomas waited for Henry to formally invite him to join him in the bed. He was hoping that there would not be a repeat of their last night together.

Henry beckoned the man to join him in the bed. He was so far lost to this sin that he figured there was no turning back now.

Plus, there was something about this man that made Henry's heart warm.

He was joined by the warm body of the stoic secretary. Henry wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, burying his face in the dark curls and taking in the scent that was so uniquely Thomas.

_The smell of ink and fresh paper mixed with leather from that infernal dossier._ Henry smiled to himself. The scent relaxed him and he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, the sound of the other man's heart beat mixed with his scent allowed Henry to sleep better than he even had.

**Morning**

Henry yawned as he woke up. He had slept better than he had ever slept before. Rolling over, Henry came face to face with the dark curls of the other man.

Not sure if this was a dream, Henry listened carefully. It was not long before he heard the soft snoring of the other man.

Smiling to himself, the king woke the other gently and carefully.

"My dear Thomas, I am afraid that it is time for you to take your of me. I am afraid that one of my grooms shall come in and witness us and while I am able to have his head removed, I am not interested in killing one of my favorite men."

Henry ran his hand through the dark curls of the other man's hair, watching as the eyelids fluttered open, revealing brown eyes that were still clouded with sleep.

Suddenly, the eyes cleared as the other man came to the realization of where he was. "Ma…majesty" he said, attempting to hold to the formalities that were so hard for him to give up.

Henry smiled. "My dear Thomas, in here, I think that it is acceptable for you to call me Henry."

Looking down, Thomas nodded is acquiescence to the request. "Yes majes…Henry."

Smiling in satisfaction, the king moved to get out of the bed. "Now you must leave, dear Thomas. The morn is upon us and you must return to your chambers."

Thomas knew that this was his cue to leave. Standing up and dressing quickly, Thomas bowed and took his leave of the king, carefully sneaking out of the room.

Once he had made it back to his own chambers, Thomas glanced in his mirror to make sure that the bruises on his neck were hidden, Thomas made sure that he was put together in his usual prim manor.

Walking to his office, Thomas took up his usual place at his desk. Sitting down to get to work, Thomas reflected on what had happened.

The king had not asked him to leave early in the morning this time. This time, not only had the king allowed him to stay the whole night, but he had woken Thomas up himself.

Thomas felt his heart speed up at the memory. The first thing that he had seen when he woke up this morning was the face of his king above him, the blue-green eyes staring into his own dark ones. He thought it was interesting how well their eyes fit their personalities.

Thomas had always been the dark one, the one that no one noticed, the convenient one. His dark brown eyes reflected this. They were nothing special and therefore never afforded him much attention.

However, the king's eyes were beautiful. The king himself was beautiful. He was a fiery and passionate man, able to conquer anyone and anything. Henry was a fiery young man with an appetite for conquest that was insatiable. Something inside of Thomas told him that he was just another one of the king's conquests, just another one to warm the king's bed.

However, deep inside him, there was another part of Thomas whose voice was getting louder and louder. It whispered into Thomas' ear in the darkest part of the night, wrapping his brain in its clutches and filling his mind with sinful thoughts.

_The king loves you. You're special _whispered the voice. Thomas knew better than to listen but as the voice got louder, his resolve got weaker. He wanted the king and every part of him wanted the king to want him back.

Sighing, Thomas took out a piece of paper. Dipping his quill in the ink, he placed it on the paper and began to write.

**Three Days Later**

Henry sat in his private study, reading and rereading the letter that he had just received.

_My dearest love,_

_ I am writing to tell you how it has pained my heart to be away from you for as long as I have been. I would like nothing more than to return to you and show your majesty how sorry I am for the way I have acted towards you. In my selfishness, I have squandered the many gifts that your majesty has seen fit to give me in you infinite generosity. _

_ I hope that you will see fit to forgive me for the many wrongs I have done to you, whom I love above all things. My love, I yearn to see you, to give you my maidenhood, and to finally be joined with you in the holy bonds of matrimony. I have received word from Master Cromwell that the work is going well on your majesty's most urgent matter that I value above all else. My heart flutters with delight at the thought of being wed to your most gracious majesty. _

_ I hope that this letter finds you in good health. I also hope that this letter helps to convey all of the love that I feel for your majesty. With your blessing and forgiveness which I anxiously await, I shall return to court and into the arms of the one I love._

_ With all of my love,_

_ Anne Boleyn_

Henry sighed happily. Finally, at long last, Anne was begging for his forgiveness and blessing to allow her to return to court.

Feeling happier than he had in days, Henry began to compose a return letter for his love, urging her to return to court and his bedchambers as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, every time he thought of Anne returning to his bedchamber, the thought of Thomas danced through his head. Henry knew that the only way to clear these thoughts from his mind was to have to woman he loved back in his arms.

With that thought in mind, Henry began his letter.

A/N: Poor Cromwell! Always being beat out by somebody else? I really hope that the characters didn't go to ooc. I'm trying my best to keep them as in character as possible while still developing their relationship. As always, keep those reviews coming! They really make me feel good and help inspire me to write more! Good reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
